Last Call
by Psychicchic21
Summary: reimagining of Last Call, as well as a look into Dean and Sam's thoughts
1. Chapter 1

Last Call 15x07

Chapter 1

Dean had gone for a drive or to find a case, really anything to get him out of the bunker and out of his depression he'd been in since Mary had died. Sam had never seen his brother so defeated, they always kept fighting no matter what, they've gone up against every monster under the sun and still prevailed. Hell, they had fought ghosts, demons, angels, the darkness and even Death himself but Sam had never seen his brother just give up.

It's just not in Dean, or at least it wasn't until he found out Chuck had really been pulling the strings for everything that had ever happened in their lives. Not only had Chuck been pulling the strings, he had an end game in mind that he was obsessed with. Either Sam kills Dean or Dean kills Sam and he wouldn't rest until he got what he wanted. Since Lilith destroyed the Equalizer there was no weapon that could go up against Chuck and Dean knew it. In Dean's mind, there was no way they could win this one and he had given up. It's like he'd just been waiting for Chuck to end it all. Sam, ever the optimist, has been hitting the books and trying to find anything he can to change the their odds, but Dean didn't have any hope that Sam would find the solution, after all, this was God we were talking about, generally anyone who tried to go up against God ended up dead or worse.

Sam continued to search with the help of the newly resurrected Eileen, Sam had been different since she came back, he was happy, and he hadn't even thought he could feel that again since Rowena. Sam was still grieving the loss of his family, he cared about Rowena and he loved Jack like a son, what Chuck had done was more than cruel, it was evil and Sam was going to get his revenge if it was the last thing he did, that's why he shot Chuck, he didn't care about what happened to him if the Equalizer worked, he was good with it. He made his peace with dying a long time ago and Dean was terrified of losing his baby brother again, it hadn't been that long ago that he had almost lost him again.

It had been too close that cold snowy night that Nick attacked Sam, Dean still saw it in his dreams, every time Sam had died ever since the first time in Cold Oak on that cold rainy night when Jake stabbed Sam in the back and he was forced to watch Sam die in his arms. It still hurt, every time he thought about how many times, he had lost him or come close. The latest was a head injury, Nick had attacked Sam with a rock after nearly choking him to death, and he was barely conscious when Dean got to him, he begged his brother to stay awake but he could see the last moments of his brother's life, his brother telling him it's okay, "Dean..Dean..you always put me first, your whole life.." as he choked out his last breath. If it hadn't been for Jack resurrecting Sam in the ninth hour, Dean didn't know what he would have done.

Since Eileen came back, Dean can tell Sam was happy again, he knew his brother had been through a lot and he deserved a break and a little happiness. He wished he could see the world the way Sam did, he knew he was still hurting both from losing Jack and from his bullet wound. It was weird that Sam was suddenly having visions or dreams again after not having them for more than a decade and Dean can't help but wonder what sinister meaning those dreams could have and he was secretly worried about what that gun had really done to his brother and to Chuck. Sam believed they were connected somehow, the bullet hole in his shoulder and the bullet hole in Chuck's, that maybe he could beat Chuck by using that connection. Dean didn't want to think about it, he couldn't face losing anyone else he loved, and he knew any battle with Chuck would end up with Sam dead and he couldn't face that...not again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Dean headed off to blow off some steam, Sam and Eileen found themselves alone in the bunker for the first time since she had been resurrected. They spent the afternoon researching in the library until their brains were to the point of melting, they were sharing moments of stolen glances with one another throughout their studying, so they decided to take a break. Eileen broke the silence: "my brain is like melting...I need a break and so do you, why don't we do something fun?" "ideas?" Sam said, Eileen looked at him and smiled as she reached for his hand..."a few" Eileen smirked. They were getting closer and just about to kiss when suddenly the bunker door slammed open, it was Cas!

Sam let go of Eileen's hand and jumped up to greet his recently absent friend. "Cas, what in the world man, where have you been? I've been calling you and texting", "Cas answered "I know. I was...well it doesn't matter. I'm here now. I'm ready to help" "Where's Dean" Sam said, "He went for a drive, he needed to clear his head, so we've been looking for signs of Chuck and Lilith" "Lilith?" "Yeah…she's back" "Have you found them?" "Not yet" Eileen said. Cas thought for a moment and looked at Sam "That's because you were looking in the wrong places." Sam looking hopeful "What do you mean, have you heard something on Angel radio or…?" "No, it's been silent for months, but your wound…it's still not healed?" Sam shook his head, "Good, I've been thinking about that gun…the uh the Equalizer, when you shot God, it fired a piece of your soul" "okay? So?" "so, there may be some of you inside Chuck."

Sam sat on the edge of the bed as Cas explained his plan…" Cas, are you sure about this?" "No but I am sure that I can't heal your wound but maybe I can probe it" "probe it?!" Sam sat up quickly. "Study it! See if it can lead us to Chuck" Eileen looked worried "is that dangerous?" "probably" "alright, let's do it, I'm ready…" Cas looked at him, "okay…this is going to sting" he put his hand on Sam's wound and it began to glow. "Sam are you okay?" Sam struggled, "yeah, yeah just a…" suddenly Sam flew across the room, slammed into the wall and landed unconscious on the bed. Cas and Eileen rushed to his side, "Sam! Sam are you okay? Sam!" he didn't move. Cas checked to see if there was still a heartbeat, he sighed with relief when he felt it, though it was faint, and Cas was worried what happened? what can I do to fix this?

Unfortunately, it looked as if there was nothing he could do, this was beyond his skill to heal and he needed to call in a favor…from someone he never wanted to speak to again, but before he made that call, there was another he needed to make. "this is Dean's other, other, other, other, other phone, leave a message" Cas hesitated and sighed "Dean I need you to call me back…Sam's hurt and I…where are you?!" It was unlike Dean to not answer his phone, well unless it was Cas, things were still broken between him and Dean and it seemed like there was nothing left to say or do, Cas knew Dean blamed him for everything…for Chuck, for Rowena, but mostly…he still blamed him for Mary. Dean had gotten a second chance with his mother and for three years they finally got to make up for lost time. It was an adjustment for Mary, she was back from the dead in a new era, and she initially left the boys to go out on her own, she said because being around them and seeing what they had become since her death was too hard. It was a different relationship than they wanted at first but eventually they became a real family again.

When Jack lost his soul, killed Nick, and vaporized Mary by mistake, Dean was devastated by her sudden loss and he blamed Cas. He looked at Cas with hate and tears in his eyes and said, "I swear if anything has happened to her…if she is gone…then you're dead to me!" Ever since her death, Dean could barely look at Cass, not only that, he treated him like garbage…it was no wonder Cass left, though he did feel bad about leaving Sam without so much as a goodbye. The Winchesters were his family, had been for more than a decade, he had gone up against Lucifer, The Darkness, Death, even God himself to help them and now he just felt like there was nothing he could do to fix this. If Sam died because of what Cas did, not only would he never forgive himself, but Dean would never forgive him, and that's not something Cas could live with, so he decided to call an old acquaintance who may be able to help Sam.

Cas picked up the phone and reluctantly dialed the numbers…he picked up after the second ring "Castiel" "Sergei" "I'm surprised to hear your voice, after last time I didn't think we'd ever do business again." "I um…I need…I need your help…Sam Winchester's hurt" Sergei relished this, "and you…an angel of the Lord is unable to heal him?" Cas reluctantly answered "his wound is unusual it's divine" "interesting" "I figure after Jack, you owe me" "And I'd love to pay my debt but unfortunately this weekend I am with my niece, she just got a scholarship at USC and I promised to take her shopping so..." Cas refused to give up "Let me rephrase…if you don't help me tonight… I will find you and burn you alive" "My how your negotiation skills have improved" Cas hung up the phone. He thought about how things usually go with Sergei and decided he needed to have some insurance of his own in case things went sideways. He dialed the phone and waited for an answer "Hello, no I need a favor." Cas wasn't going to get beaten this time, he would do whatever he had to do, to bring Sam back.

Sergei showed up to the bunker an hour later "Castiel" "Sergei" "Oh the fabled men of letters, so the stories are true, this place, what wonderful things you must have." Cas was getting annoyed "okay that's enough you're here for a reason" "aren't we all?" Cas led Sergei to a bedroom where Sam was lying unconscious. Eileen looked at the stranger and begged "help him, please!" "of course, my dear" Sergei picked out a crystal from his bag and ran it over Sam's body, when it got to the wound it glowed a bright white. "Small thing" "What…what is it?" Sergei looked at them both and said, "Sam is dying" Cas wanted answers "what do you mean he's dying?!".

Suddenly they heard the door to bunker open , "Cas! Where's Sam?! What the hell happened?" Dean came into the room and found Eileen, Cas, and Sergei…" well looks like I'm missing some party…what's he doing in the bunker?! Why would you ever call him again after what he did to Jack!" "Dean, I…I didn't have a choice, Sam's beyond my help and I needed someone who is better versed in magical illness." "What do you mean magical illness? What are you talking about Cas, what happened to Sam?" "we were trying to find a line on Chuck and I had this idea that his wound would be the key to defeating Chuck…Sam's connected to him somehow and I figured since he was able to see his thoughts before maybe if we tried to hone in on Chuck's wound maybe Sam could discover his plans." "right…Sam did say that he thought they were connected somehow, he was seeing Chuck's endings in his dreams…always the same…he kills me or I kill him…but…how does that go from Sam seeing Chuck's memories in his dreams to Sam lying unconscious in the other room?" "Can you wake him up?"

Sergei interrupted "I'm afraid it's more serious than just being unconscious…his soul has stretched too far, and he is…" "he's what?" "he's dying" "What do you mean he's dying, what's wrong with Sam?!" "I imagine you were trying to ascertain the exact nature of the wound before this…yes? "ah…well there you go, most wounds want to be healed.. to be whole.. but this this wound goes down to his very soul, but also out into the world, from what I can tell, his soul it's connected to something or someone…somewhere. Except as Castiel probed deeper, he forced the soul to stretch from Sam's body to I don't know, but now it's like a rubber band, if it stretches too far…too long…it snaps and Sam dies."

Cas looked defeated "Dean, I swear I had no idea that this would happen, I was just trying to help" "yeah, you always are Cas, you and your little experiment are the reason why Sam is in there dying…" Dean looked at Sergei with murderous intent "Fix him, fix him now!" "Of course," Sergei prepared his herbal mixture and placed it on Sam's wound. Dean, Cas and Eileen looked on with anticipation "nothing is happening" "wait for it" At that same moment, Sam started convulsing and gasping for air. "Sam! Sammy! Wake up! What's happening to him! What did you do to him you bastard!"

Sergei smiled, "I made it worse" "you said he would die" "he will die and soon…it's already done…unless you give me what I want." Dean grabbed him by the throat "you fix my brother, or I'll kill you right here" "you kill me, and he dies…or you give me the key to death, and he lives." Dean just looked at his brother in the other room convulsing, he felt helpless. Sergei demanded "You will find it and give it to me and…" Cas had seen enough…"no" "Castiel, you cannot win this" "yes I can, a friend of mine has been watching her…one word from me and well you know what happens…fix Sam, fix him now."

Dean had never seen Cas do something so dark, threatening the life of a child, essentially blackmailing Sergei into fixing his brother. It worked, Sergei fixed Sam and he was fine but not before he had a peek into Chuck's mind. Sam was sure now…" Chuck's weak, I think we can beat him…I think we can beat God." Dean began to see Cas in a new light, he really would do anything to make this right, maybe, just maybe, we can fix things between us. Maybe it's not too late because the truth was: they were going to need all the help they could get to go up against Chuck and Dean needed Cas back in his life.


End file.
